


Terms of Endearment

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Candy Store [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Gabriel, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Nicknames, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean came to call Castiel "Babe" and why Dean is Castiel's "Honey".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed yet, I opted to make Dean and Castiel call each other "Babe" and "Honey" respectively. Now I finally reveal why I wanted those particular names.

2 weeks into their relationship, Dean got tired of calling his boyfriend by only his first name. Sure, he would huskily call him "Novak" just to spite him but other than that, it was mundane. He didn't want their relationship to be mundane. Cas deserved the best he could get from him.

 

That was how he got the idea of leaving a sticky note on Castiel's bedside table or on his cup of tea in the morning when he would stay overnight. The first few times, Cas didn't understand the random nicknames but quickly realized that Dean wanted his approval. So everyday, he would receive a blue sticky note on his mug or his table and he would tell Dean which ones he liked and which ones he thought was too much.

 

Dean finally came up with a list called  **The Top 10 Castiel Terms of Endearment.** A few of them included "Huggy Bear" and "Angel". He repeated all 10 of those names one at a time to Cas during his lazy moments with him. Cas continued to play this little game of theirs until their two month anniversary. He eventually settled on "Babe" not because he thought it was cute, he heard several of Gabriel's girlfriends call him that, but because it held a promise for the future.

 

It was even better when Dean shared his views.

 

Whenever Dean called him Babe, his heart swelled at the thought of their own. Sure, Dean called him "angel" from time to time but "babe" was always going to be a special word for them. 

 

Now Castiel only started to call Dean "honey" because of a rainy Thursday morning in November. Cas came home around 5 am because he took Meg's night shift and the traffic was crazy. The employees of Lawrence Public Library weren't a lot so the Head Librarian, which was him, had to take all the shifts his fellow librarians couldn't take for some reason or another. 

 

He was tired as hell, if he was being honest with himself, and all he wanted to do was sleep until the next day. He was glad that Gabriel took a morning shift at the coffee shop on Thursdays so he wouldn't have to endure his brother's teasing. Cas toed his shoes off blindly and placed his glasses on the table that contained all the Novak family portraits and photoshoots. It was a ridiculous thing but it kept their family close.

 

The rain came down in torrents on the roof as he walked into the kitchen to find his sleeping pills, not that he needed them. He was so tired that he almost collapsed into the fridge when he opened it to get water. He only noticed Dean when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pullling him up as he closed the fridge door. 

 

Cas was just about to ask why he was here when Dean swept him up into his arms, bridal style. He was still too sleepy to protest, instead he wound his arms around his boyfriend's neck as Dean carried him to his bedroom. He was already asleep before his head hit the pillow but he faintly remembered the blanket being pulled above him and the kiss to his forehead.

 

He woke up a few hours later to breakfast in bed that included french toast drizzled with honey and sprinkled with powdered sugar. His tea even had a tinge of honey. From then on, he called Dean "honey" as an inside joke between them of the first time Dean made him breakfast in bed. 

 

And they would never call each other any other term of endearment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom line, I was bored while my parents dragged me over to their friend's house, I found out their wifi password and this was the result. I'm so sorry.


End file.
